


Calm me down

by movefastbreakthings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movefastbreakthings/pseuds/movefastbreakthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets home after a particularly frustrating Rage Quit. Gavin knows how to calm him down.</p><p>(hint: it's with sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm me down

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was brought on by this picture: http://media.tumblr.com/6c488a2fca58d561e231d153630aee28/tumblr_inline_mv09wqwvwS1rtqilg.gif
> 
> and this song: http://youtu.be/auCPYk60rjk
> 
> First ever Mavin/RT fic!

The door to Michael and Gavin’s tiny apartment slams shut, indicating Michael’s arrival home after filming Rage Quit.

 

“Hey babe, how was work?” Gavin asks cheerfully, not glancing away from the movie that’s currently on TV.

 

“Oh,” Michael scoffs, “Oh, how was work? How was fucking work, Gavin? Work was great! Work was just fucking goddamn spectacular! Not like it’s my job for people to piss me the fuck off for three fucking hours or anything. Nope, you’d be fucking crazy to accept a job like that!”

 

Michael storms into the kitchen to grab a Mountain Dew before plopping into a chair across the room from Gavin.

 

Gavin pauses the movie and looks at Michael, concerned. It’s only once in a while that a Rage Quit will get Michael angry enough that he’s still pissed off when he gets home but it’s Gavin’s job to get Michael cheered up again when it does happen.

 

“I’m sorry it was bad...was it really three hours?”

 

“No, Gavin, I just pulled that number out of my fucking asshole, yes it was three hours of the worst fucking game ever fucking invented. Fucking HELL.”

 

“Do you want me to order some food?"

 

“Not hungry.”

 

Michael grabs the remote off of the side table between them and starts playing the movie again. Gavin gets up from the couch and goes over to Michael’s chair, standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders gently.

 

Michael swats his hands away, “Fucking hell, just don’t fucking touch me right now, okay?”

 

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry,” Gavin sheepishly goes back over to his place on the couch, falling back onto it so he’s lying down, head on the armrest, leg dangling off the side.

 

As an explosion lights up the screen, an idea pops into Gavin’s head. It’s a little bit crazy but it might be just enough to distract Michael from his work anger. He takes a shaky breath, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. Michael still hasn’t looked away from the TV screen, soda can in one hand, his other hand clenched into a fist. Gavin pulls off his shirt, causing Michael to glance over slightly at the movement. Gavin is perpetually overheated so him taking his shirt off for no reason isn’t out of the ordinary. Gavin does notice the brief extra moment Michael spends appreciating his boyfriend’s body before looking back at the TV though.

 

Gavin pulls his boxers down just far enough to be able to pull his cock out and start stroking it. It’s already half hard from Gavin thinking about doing this for Michael. He starts grinding his hips up into his fist and that’s what gets Michael’s attention again.

 

Michael looks over, about to yell at Gavin but stops when he sees Gavin’s dick in his hand.

 

His voice catches for a moment and his words come out breathy, “Gavin, what are you doing.”

 

Gavin shrugs, voice quivering as he tries to keep it as nonchalant as possible, “You said not to touch you. You didn’t mention me touching myself.”

 

Michael leans forward, his eyes widening, mouth slightly open as Gavin starts twisting his hand around his cock, his head tilting back, eyes shut.

 

“D-don’t you wanna go in the other room?” Michael asks, voice high.

 

Gavin laughs at Michael’s attempt to pretend he doesn’t know what Gavin is doing.

 

“Nah, I’m fine right here. I’ve been alone all day! I like being around you, even if I still have to kind of...be alone.”

 

“Fucking hell, Gavin…” Michael breathes, running a hand through his hair when a spurt of precum trickles from Gavin’s cock.

 

Gavin opens his eyes and bites his lip when he sees Michael’s face, “Jesus, Michael you look so good when you’re turned on.”

 

Michael laughs but it comes out jolted and unsure, “Right, yeah, I’m the one who’s so fucking turned on.”

 

Gavin shrugs, moving his hand faster, “Didn’t say I wasn’t too.”

 

He starts breathing heavier, little moans catching in his throat.

 

“Okay, fine, fine, you got me,” Michael says finally, getting up from his chair and getting onto the couch so he’s straddling Gavin. He knocks Gavin’s hand off of his dick, “Stop, don’t want you to come yet.”

 

Gavin laughs, pulling his pants off the rest of the way and getting his boxers off while Michael undresses. Michael lets a sigh of relief out when he takes his own boxers off, finally giving his own erection some freedom.

 

Gavin sits up and pushes Michael down onto his back, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs and lowering himself down onto one elbow. His hand is around Michael’s dick, guiding it into his mouth.

 

He mouths over the head, engulfing it in wet heat.

 

"Fuck, Gavin, just fucking touch me already."

 

Gavin sits up, away from Michael, "Oh, so now you want me to-"

 

"GAVIN I AM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT JUST SUCK MY GODDAMN DICK.”

 

Gavin giggles, kissing Michael lightly before leaning back over his cock. He sucks the head into his mouth, moaning as he feels the stiff, familiar warmth in his mouth. Sometimes he thinks he loves sucking Michael’s dick more than Michael even likes getting his dick sucked. But then Michael lets out a sigh that reminds Gavin of how relaxed and content Michael is like this. Nothing alleviates Michael’s anger more quickly than having sex with Gavin and Gavin loves being able to calm Michael down like this. Gavin just loves being responsible for any part of Michael’s happiness.

 

He swirls his tongue over the head of Michael’s cock, tasting precum already. He pushes down further, wanting a chance to feel Michael hit the back of his throat before Michael stops him so that he can fill Gavin up in a different way. He tightens his lips around Michael’s shaft and sucks his cheeks in to give Michael as much tight pressure as possible. Michael lets out a strangled groan and fists his fingers in Gavin’s hair.

 

He tilts his head forward to look at Gavin and smiles, “Fucking christ, Gav, you’re such a gorgeous fuckin’ boy.”

 

Gavin pulls off Michael’s cock, giving the tip a little lick before smiling up at Michael.

 

“Your boy.”

 

Michael laughs and Gavin swears it could be called a giggle. Michael sits up and pulls Gavin towards him.

 

“Come on, baby, you ready?”

 

Gavin pouts, “I only got to suck your dick for like a minute.”

 

Michael laughs again, “Don’t worry, I will totally be happy to let you suck it again literally whenever you want.”

 

He grabs lube from the drawer of the side table and starts slicking up his fingers. He pulls Gavin onto his lap so their chests are pressed together and Gavin’s legs are wrapped around Michael’s waist. He presses the tip of his forefinger against Gavin’s hole, massaging in small circles until Gavin whines and pushes back against it. Michael presses a kiss to Gavin’s cheek while he pushes a finger inside, moving it around, getting Gavin used to the feeling again.

 

“Michael…” Gavin moans, drawing the name out, “Keep going, I can do more, come on.”

 

Michael smiles, pulling the first finger out and lining three up instead, slowly thrusting them into Gavin, scissoring them, circling them slowly.

 

“Jesus, Michael, can you just put your dick in me?”

 

Michael lets his hand fall over Gavin’s chest, his fingers running through the dark hair there.

 

“All right, baby, anything you want,” Michael says calmly, happily, not letting on to how excited he is to be inside Gavin again.

 

He lubes his dick up generously and rubs it against Gavin’s hole. He can feel it clenching and contracting around the tip, trying to get Michael to go deeper. Michael puts a hand around the base and guides himself inside Gavin.

 

“Fuuuuuuuuck, Gavin, mm, that’s so good, that’s so nice for me, baby.”

 

Gavin circles his hips around Michael, leaning his head against Michael’s shoulder and burying his face in his neck, sometimes biting Michael’s shoulder when the feeling gets to be too strong.

 

Michael thrusts up into Gavin, one hand twisted in Gavin’s hair, the other gripping his ass.

 

He slows his movements down, circling his hips gently, focusing on the little noises Gavin is making in his ear and Gavin’s grip as it tightens and releases on his biceps.

 

They move with each other in varying paces and intensities for a while as Gavin allows Michael to release all the day’s frustrations in the best way he knows how. Eventually they’re both sweaty messes and Gavin is writhing for a release. His ass is starting to get sore already and he knows that Michael finishing is just gonna make it more difficult to walk tomorrow.

 

“You wanna come, baby?” Michael murmurs against his neck where he’s just finished sucking a hickey that Gavin knows the other guys will notice tomorrow.

 

“Mmm...yeah, yeah Michael, yes, oh god, so bad.”

 

“Okay...such a pretty boy, all right, how does this feel?” Michael shifts his hips up in a way he had earlier when he noticed Gavin responding stronger.

 

“Oh god, oh Michael, that’s it, that’s it, that’s so fucking good,” Gavin says, back arching, before biting Michael’s shoulder, making a mark of his own.

 

Michael moves a hand over to Gavin’s cock, touching it for the first time, “Fucking hell, you feel so good around me. So fucking tight oh my god.”

 

Gavin practically screams with Michael’s hand on his dick, stroking it fast and hard.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Michael, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m-” with an incoherent shout, Gavin comes all over their chests. Michael thrusts a couple more times and with Gavin tightening around him, he comes, filling Gavin up.

 

He stays in Gavin for a moment, riding out the afterglow, and when he pulls out, his cum leaks from Gavin’s asshole.

 

“Come on, you want to shower or just clean up a little and go to sleep?”

 

Gavin lies back on the couch, totally spent, “Sleeeeeeeep.”

 

Michael laughs, hoisting Gavin up and dragging him over to the bedroom. Actually standing up has made Michael realize how tired he is himself and he falls down onto the bed, curling up under the blankets before he’s had a chance to wipe himself or Gavin clean. Gavin ends up being the one to grab the tissues off of the night stand and wipe off their chests.

 

Michael turns back over, burying his face in his pillow and Gavin smiles, curling up around him and kissing his shoulder.

 

“Feeling better about work?”

 

Michael peeks at him over his shoulder, one eye shut, “Maybe...a little.” He cracks a grin and turns over again, kissing Gavin softly, tongue sweeping over the space between Gavin’s lips, “I love you. A lot. Really.”

 

Gavin smiles, wrapping himself around Michael, arms around Michael’s body and legs entwining with Michael’s.

 

“I love you. Just as much, maybe more actually.”

 

Michael elbows Gavin in the ribs, “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re actually trying to make me get into an argument outside of work?”

 

Gavin smiles, kissing Michael and letting Michael turn over so Gavin’s chest presses up against his back.

  
He feels Michael fall asleep when the rise and fall of his breathing evens out against him. He presses a kiss to Michael’s hair and murmurs one more “I love you,” before shutting his eyes and letting his own breathing slow to match his boyfriend’s.


End file.
